justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rain Over Me
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Easy (Classic)https://youtu.be/AFQ6dZPIaoQ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |pc = Classic Red (Bar) |gc = Classic Extreme Version |lc = Classic Red |pictos = 158 (Classic) |dura = 3:38 |nowc = RainOverMe RainOverMeALT (Extreme Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baron |from = album }}"Rain Over Me" by featuring is featured in . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with bright magenta hair in two small buns with a few strands loose to her face. She wears an indigo choker, a blue transparent raincoat with yellow borders, clean yellow pockets and other yellow zippers, a blue V-cut bra with two indigo stripes below, a pair of dark blue high-waist shorts with a black and golden belt with an indigo border and two indigo stripes connected to her blue socks, which are blue with indigo garters. She also wears yellow heeled boots with indigo laces. She has a yellow outline. Extreme Version The coach is a man is short black hair and sunglasses. He wears a transparent blue and pink jacket, a light blue hoodie, torn black pants and a pair of pink and red sneakers with white soles and laces Background Classic The background takes place in a dark city on a rainy night. The buildings glow red at the chorus. During Pitbull s verse, the camera turns left and right and the buildings glow turquoise. When Marc sings again, the camera turns left and the buildings glow green and orange. During the chorus, water explodes as the background rotates. During the bridge, fog comes on the ground while lights in numerous colors appear both on the ground and in the sky behind the background clouds. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up near your face on your left side. Gold Move 2: Throw your hands up in the air. Rainoverme_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Rainoverme gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rainoverme_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Rainoverme gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version Trivia *''Rain Over Me'' is the sixth song by Pitbull in the series. *“ ” and “bulls**t” are censored. **However, they were not censored in the Game XP build of the game. *In-game, the track’s third chorus is cut and the final chorus is shortened. *'' '' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyrics were cited: “Voli's the new vodka” and “No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy”.https://www.esrb.org/ratings/36479/Just+Dance+2020/ *In the preview, the pictograms do not fade in. **This also happens with Sushi and Bangarang. *The classic routine s coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Both the classic and extreme routines' coaches appear in the Celebration trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzx5BdEgzxk *The coach appeared on a promotion on the justdance_fr Instagram account. Gallery Game Files rainoverme temp squ.jpg|''Rain Over Me'' RainOverMe 1108.png|Avatar RainOverMeALT 1251.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020 RAIN OVER ME STILL BACKGROUND 3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Rainoverme sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) Annotation 2019-10-30 170325.png|Rain Over Me (Extreme Version) Promotional Images Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Rainoverme justdancefr promo.jpg.png|Promotional image on the justdance_fr Instagram accounthttps://www.instagram.com/p/B2US5dvg8EB/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Rainoverme twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138838369503457280 Rainoverme promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) rainoverme promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) rainoverme promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Rainoverme promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) rainoverme promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach 1 rainoverme promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Behind the Scenes RainOverMeBTS.png Others Rainoverme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Rainoverme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Pitbull - Rain Over Me ft. Marc Anthony (Official Video) Teasers Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rain Over Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic References Site Navigation es:Rain Over Me Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Pitbull Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Males Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Exhausting Songs